Nie Tian
|relative(s) = Nie Jin (Mother) Qin Yao(Father) Nie Donghai (Grandfather) Nie Qian (Aunt)|subordinate(s) = Jing Feiyang Xie Qian Mo Qianfan Blood Spirit Child Yin Hangtian Yu Suying|enemies = Yuan Feng Yun Song Mo Xi Yuan Family Yun Family |weapons = Flame Dragon Armor (Spirit Channeling Grade) Flame Star (348) |organization(s) = Nie Clan Cloudsoaring Sect Blood sect Ancient Fragmentary Star Palace|domain(s) = Domain of The Falling Stars Domain of Heaven Boundary Domain of Heaven Python|world(s) = Human World}}Nie Tian (聂天 - Niè Tiān) is the Main Protagonist of Lord of all Realms (King of Myriad Domains - 万域之王). Introduction In ancient times, there existed djinn capable of supporting the heavens. Their bodies were like the stars, as they could fly across the universe. Each person of their families was greatly respected, as a strange kind of blood ran through their veins. They could break space and re-create worlds. At the same time, there were also ancient Lian Qi warriors, who could swim through the galaxies. They were enlightened beings. Nobody knows why, but that era quietly came to an end, as the tens of thousands of domains were separated and the ancient giant Djinn disappeared one by one. Many years later, young Nie Tian came across a drop of blood, which would start the return of ancient times. Appearance When he was small his build was above other children Cultivation Cultivation Techniques * Qi Refining Incantation (Ch 5) * Twisting Magnetic Field (Ch 137) * Flame Spirit Incantation (Ch 143 - 144) * Fragmentary Star Incantation (Ch 168) * Flame Dragon's Cry (Ch 919) * True Flame Incantation (Ch 920) The Art of Fragmentary Stars was actually mental refining, or to be more precise, a kind of secret art that refined spirit. Secret Soul Art, in the nine heavenly domains, was an extremely rare magical art. In''' Channeling into the star river light, making the starlight refined into the spiritual sea knowledge and appearing in the state of star fragments. This kind of odd spiritual refinement art had preciousness and weirdness that was even more hard to imagine. Nie Tian also, in an instant, understood the reason why Heaven's Palace from Black Sky Domain has been so drooled with desire for the Art of Fragmentary Stars. In order to get all three parts of the Art of Fragmentary Stars- first, mid, last, Heaven's Palace had dispatched Su Lin, along with her little martial uncle. This was only the things that he knew The things that he did not know, he too did not know just how many Heaven's Palace Expert had similarly rushed into the Heavenly Gate and was coordinating with Su Lin and her little martial uncle's movement. Art of Fragmentary Stars! The secret art of spiritual refinement!" * Demon Driving Incantation (Ch 212) * Blood Refining Incantation (Ch 223) * Flame Hammer spell (Ch 250) * Fire Snakes (Ch 252) * Psychic lock-down (Ch 254) * Star-strike (Ch 282) * Star-shift (Ch 298 - 300) ** Long-distance (5 km) ** Short distance (300m) * Star-fall (Ch 317 - 325) * Soul blade (Ch 559) Skills * Psychic Awareness(Ch 43 - 44) * Psychic Slash (Ch 59) * 'Titan's Wrath '- Rage Fist (Learned in Ch 26 but used it for the first time in Ch 32) * Heaven Eyes (Ch 197) * Flaming Finger Sword (Ch 920) The seven-star fragments were still stunning inside of his spiritual sea. Through the four Recovering Holy Pills, the star fragments were getting even larger, emitting light spots after light spots, illuminating the entire spiritual sea. He tried to borrow a stream of special power from inside of those seven-star fragments. The seven-star fragments which only he could have felt had started to flicker. Seven threads of mental consciousness, coming from inside of his spiritual sea, abruptly wrapped around them. The flickering light threads, which were suddenly covering the brilliant star fragments, left his spiritual sea, heading towards the demonic aura. A magical feeling suddenly arose inside of him. He felt as if he had seven more eyes all of a sudden. Previously, he could have only sensed the movements of his surroundings vaguely through his mental consciousness. From there, he could then sense the living forces. However, right now, those seven threads, which contained the mental consciousness of those brilliant stars, had turned into seven "eyes". Through the floating seven eyes, the previously vague scenery inside of the demonic aura had now become strangely clear due to the illuminating light. Moreover, when the transformed mental consciousness was s.h.i.+ning on the seven sects' disciples of the Heaven Leaving Domain, it seemed that he could have looked through their bodies and have fuzzily seen the blood flowing inside of their bodies. He could even guess the powerful levels of their spiritual sea. Therefore, he could have predicted their true cultivation base. The high-level demon, which was hiding inside of that demonic aura, had also appeared clearly thanks to the magical "Eyes"! He could now tightly lock onto that high-level demon almost in just a blink. Moreover, no matter how much that guy was moving, his light could have still shined right on him through the seven "eyes". * '''Primal Chaos - Chaotic Magnetic Field (Ch 137) * Seal with Chaotic Field * Heavenly Wood Heal (Ch 499) - Can also be used to temper the body ** Bone Crystallizing ** Internal Organ Nourishing ** Meridian Toughening ** Muscle Tempering ** Blood Condensing * Heavenly Wood Thorns (Ch 499) Bloodline Talents 1st Grade Bloodline * Life Transfer (Ch 213) 2nd Grade Bloodline * Life Stealth (Ch 333) 3rd Grade Bloodline * Life Drain (Ch 463) 4th Grade Bloodline * Blood Essence Extraction (Ch 607) 5th Grade Bloodline * Life Merge (Ch 708) 6th Grade Bloodline * Life Strengthening (Ch 856) * Blood Essence Seething (Ch 856) 7th Grade Bloodline * Stimulating Bloodline Potential (Ch 1026) * Sublimate the Blood Essense (Ch 1026) * Life Gift (Ch 1026) 8th Grade Bloodline * Life Irrigation (Ch 1207) Bloodline Abilities * Life Shackle (Ch 1042) * Life Erosion (Ch 1042) Equipment * Blood Core (Merged with Flame Dragon Armor) * Flame Dragon Armor * Storage Bracelet * Flame Star (Destroyed) * Spirit Pearl * 72 Tree Branches * Star Boat * Space Beast Bone Cultivation Progression Cultivation INFO * (Ch 47) * Nie Tian trains his psychic power by using the awareness ability over and over again. (Ch 48) * More info on the body and psychic power combo (Ch 55) Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Cloudsoaring Sect Category:Nie Clan Category:Heaven Gate Trial